


纣王妲己现代paro人体宴HHH

by zyl_honeytaroball



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyl_honeytaroball/pseuds/zyl_honeytaroball
Summary: 我好黄色，就是想写bg，算在封神里面，咱们一起搞





	纣王妲己现代paro人体宴HHH

**Author's Note:**

> 我好黄色，就是想写bg，算在封神里面，咱们一起搞

妲己穿着情趣内衣躺在豪华的餐桌上，柔软的棕色发丝和粉嫩嫩的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，黑色的蕾丝边紧挨着她呼之欲出的柔软，胸前的小兔子随着呼吸轻微起伏着，因为绳子绑得太紧，手腕都勒出了道道红印，看上去更加诱人。从脖颈到脚腕都放了少量不同的食物，五颜六色的果蔬和寿司在少女的娇躯上极具艺术美，让人忍不住浮想联翩。  
这是帝辛跟她打游戏的时候输了的惩罚，她那时候一气之下说出了各种play任他点的赌注，却不料一脚掉进了他设的陷阱里，她毫无悬念的输了。  
他怎么还不来，妲己想着。她事先吃了一点温和的催情药以便更快地有感觉，此刻浑身都泛起情欲的粉红色，一副诱人的甜点模样，她难耐地扭了扭身子，绳子勒着几颗珍珠卡在花缝里，越动就越想要，她不免呼吸急促了起来。  
“啧……真是妖精，抱歉来晚了，会议开得久了一点。”  
“什么嘛，我还没有会议重要，你……你快点，我要忍不住了。”胸前小兔子上的葡萄稍稍滚落了一点，冰凉的触感带给她一丝舒适。  
“是因为散会之后他们缠我去吃饭，才用了点时间。自己玩过了吗？爱妃真是淫荡。”他走过来脱掉外套，开始解领带。  
“才……才没有，人家吃了那个药。唔……可是感觉没有你的东西好难受。”  
“我这不是来了，” 帝辛伸手摸向她的酥胸上的小红豆，“今天是什么？餐桌上的小鱼？好乖。”把她手腕上系着的蝴蝶结绑带解开，又顺手把她身上所剩无几的布料撕开。  
“讨厌啦帝总，不是你点的要我当你的晚餐吗？是谁昨天说要把我吃干抹净的？”  
“我怎么会忘记，叫老公！”他手下的力道加重了许多。  
“啊啊……老公！唔……你尝尝我…”用白嫩的肩膀和诱人的锁骨蹭了蹭脸颊，无时无刻不在勾引他。  
帝辛附身吻上她粉嫩的樱唇，含着她的唇瓣，轻轻地啃咬，“真是欠干！勾引人的本事见长。”一下一下重重地啃咬她的脖颈，吃掉上面深紫色的车厘子。  
“还不是你喜欢！唔……不……不要舔那里…啊……”吃过她身上放着的寿司，帝辛把巧克力冰淇淋涂在她小腹上，用舌尖一点点舔她，伸手摸向小花瓣，都已经蜜汁横流了，他低头含着她湿淋淋的小花珠时轻时重地吮吸着又伸进去在细软的内壁里打圈圈，她的喘息声就越来越娇。  
“帮我温酒？”  
“唔……嗯……别太多……我受不了…”  
他用细酒瓶顶开她的小花，抬高她的腿和腰，上等的红酒顺着她的花径灌满她的小腹。  
“啊……好凉…唔……”她忍不住夹紧了双腿，可是脚腕被他捏住了合不拢腿，他用两颗被冻成冰块的葡萄塞进去，堵着将将要流出来的红酒。  
“唔…好胀…啊……”  
“宝贝，含紧了别流出来，不然会有惩罚。”  
“啊……嗯……知道了…你……你别乱来……唔…”她温热的小穴把冰块一点点融成果汁，又热又冷的感觉刺激得她几乎窒息。  
他用一点润滑剂撑开她的后穴，  
“啊……别……那里不行……”  
“别动，乖一点，要是不碰这里，前面怎么能喷出来。”他又坏心地揉了一把娇嫩的小花瓣。  
“唔……你好坏…啊……”他的手指在里面灵活地转动着，越探越深，“舒服吗宝贝？”  
“啊……没有你的东西舒服……唔…”  
“呵，淫荡的爱妃，不过我喜欢。”他推了一颗圆形的果冻冰块进去，“啊！好冰…”果冻凉凉的，又不似常温那般柔软，塞进去正合适。  
“撑着点，别夹断了，小嘴这么能吸，断在里面就不好了。” 他舔着她脚腕上薄薄的鲜奶油，觉得她就好似奶油蛋糕上的一颗小草莓，给蛋糕带来更多的甜味和清香，怎么都吃不够。  
她的身子一阵颤栗，眼角挂着泪珠，一副被欺负狠了的妩媚模样。等冰差不多化了，他让她跪趴在餐桌上，将早已硬挺的巨龙挺进她后面的小穴里。“啊！……唔…好舒服……好满…”又硬又烫的巨物混合着柔软的果冻，让她感觉体内的东西大了一圈，摩擦感越来越强烈，他用肉柱上的肉棱剐蹭着她的敏感点，她的身体几乎跪不住，小腹也因为这个姿势变得有些凸起，里面沉甸甸的都是红酒。  
九浅一深地勾引着她，她被他折磨得快要疯掉，想要又不满足的欲望被无限放大着，故意狠狠戳中敏感处叫她身子一阵颤栗，空气和体温都上升了几度，淫水混着红酒随着撞击在她身体里晃动着刺激她。终于在她身体的最深处释放之后，她随着他不知道第几次去了。  
用一只裹满厚厚药膏的玉势抵着她后穴塞入，把满满的精液堵在她身体里，又把她翻过来，脚腕架在自己肩膀上，抬高她的腰，伸出舌头逗弄她的小花珠，含着她的小花瓣吮吸，  
“宝贝，好像有些溢出来了呢？”  
“唔……混蛋…你那样弄我不溢出来才怪……”  
“好啊，还学会顶嘴了？这张小嘴，也该罚！”  
把两颗已经融化变软的葡萄吸出来吃掉，暗红色的酒汁不断地从她身体里流出来，“宝贝，腿再张大点…”  
她听话地张了张腿，舒服地叫出声。酒汁和蜜液都被他吃掉了，小花舒服得一张一翕，渴望被更大的东西进入。  
“宝贝还想吃点什么？自己选吧。”  
“唔……山竹吧……你轻一点…”妲己紧紧抓着身下的桌布，香汗淋漓地喘着。  
“好，”帝辛端起盛着白色山竹瓣的小碟子，“山竹这么小，怎么能满足你？不如……你榨汁给我喝？”他拿起一瓣山竹塞进去，  
“啊……”殷红的嫩肉张着小嘴邀请他，伸出舌头沿着小花瓣舔了一圈，妲己觉得好像有一股暖流顺着小腹流下去了，晶亮亮的蜜汁越舔越多，反倒沾在他的手指上拉出了薄薄的水丝。  
大约塞了六瓣山竹，他就忍不住用力地挺身进入她，扣着她诱人的纤腰，不停地顶弄着她的宫口。山竹被挤压碾碎，冰凉的汁水也被暖热，空气里尽是淫靡的甜腻气味。  
“啊……唔…要不行了……老公～”  
“别急，老公都射给你…”

“我……不要了…唔……要不能高潮了……”  
“最后一次…再来一次，爱妃乖。”  
“这话我已经听了无数遍了…真的不行了……唔”  
都已经后半夜了，妲己欲哭无泪地坐在帝辛身上，被他抓着腰肢不停地顶弄着，姿势都不知道换了几个，再这样下去，明天是不可能下床的了。

第二天早上，妲己姿势怪异地扶着墙，站在二楼梯口，看着一楼餐桌上一副正人君子样子吃早饭的帝辛，她两条腿现在都还在颤，弯不了腿，不然肯定腿一软跌下楼去。她发誓再也不作死勾引他了。

草率框架，不是你们急着看我才不填坑！不要看滚出去，bb的都没有机机


End file.
